Yuki Yamamoto 's Adventure
by alicejes94
Summary: Yuki Yamamoto gets a full blown taste of the anime world
1. Chapter 1

It was morning on a hot summer day and I woke up by the sound of my cell phone song "down".

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT .I CAN I AT LEAST GET SOME SLEEP" I got up from my nice comfy bed and went around my room searching for clothes. I went downstairs and out the door to the library. Then something I saw a car wreck right I front of me. I went to the scene and thought _oh god this isn't good this isn't worth shit for my summer vacation._

The person who was in the car wreck spoke and pointed to me. He started talking in some weird chant then it hit me and the words were translated in to my head. _Your life will change in the next hour _you'll_ be in a whole new world as we speak there you'll have to fend for yourself. _He finished than all of a sudden a big huge portal opened underneath my feet. I fell in the black. I let out a scream in the top of my lungs trying to reach out. But I kept falling in still screaming. And landed on my back in some weird forest.

so what do u think good huh... there's more to come


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and looked around the area around me and I looked up it was obviously night time. I got up from the ground shaking off some dirt on my ass. I try to find my out until I saw the swan fountain out of the right corner of my eye I turn in guessing it was the right way out. When I got to the fountain something struck me of remembering it from somewhere I looked around some more guessing it was just me losing my nerve from the fall I just had. _Guess I should look in the fountain since I'm already here_. I thought I looked in the fountain when I saw that I looked completely different I gasped in shocked.

I looked like my alter ego my Hair went pass my shoulders and up to my knees. My eyes were an amber/ honey mist color. And I was completely in an hourglass figure. I knew my alter ego powers and I knew her name too I'm just wondering if my hunch is right if I'm really in Vampire Knight. I looked behind me and saw a big gate in front of me that had the crescent moon on it and I realize it was the moon dormitory. _Well I have to admit to myself I'm in Vampire Knight then guess I'll have to find someone I know _in this weird place. I walked around the school grounds like an hour until I heard a scream I bet it was fan girls. Wait isn't it night time and…….FUCK I know what scene I am in Vampire knight this is before Yuki finds out Zero is a vampire.

I looked around looking for a weapon until I felt heavy on my right side of my hip I looked and it was a Sword it. I took the sword out of the sheath and examined it, it looked exactly like Rukia's Zanpakto except the hilt was black and silver and the blade has some kind of ancient design on it. I accepted the weapon and ran to the scene. I didn't know how fast I could run so I tested it out. I quickly zoomed to the scene. Hidden in a tree, Hanabusa Aido was holding Yuki's hand and her weapon in the other.

"Yuki you fell …. I meant your blood smells so good"

My instinct took in I jumped from the tree and pointed my sword at Aido.

"HEY FUCKER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled. Aido and Akatsuki gave me a WTF look I guess they were looking on how I entered.

"Shouldn't I be saying that, you jumped right in front of me holding that sword of yours and who the fucks are you?"Aido asked I guessed he shit himself when I came in.

"Well if you're wondering…." I gotta make up an excuse SHIT … oooh I know. "Well if you're wondering my name is Yuki Noemi Yamamoto, but you can call me Noemi since there's already a Yuki here." I looked at Yuki she was mouthed gaped speechless. She looked like if her mouth was about to go through the floor and back.

I ignored Yuki's reaction and went back to the Aido. "Hey asshat why don't you let go of Yuki and her weapon before I chop your wevos off and leave you here bleeding." Guess Aido didn't pay attention on what I said he still went after Yuki's hand he flipped her hand over to where it showed her palm and bared his fangs and pricked the skin revealing little droplets of blood. I put my sword back into its sheath and got ready to fight until I felt energy running through the palms of my hand I concentrated on the energy and like pretending on hitting him fire came out the ends of my palms almost burning Aido. Until Akatsuki stopped it, _Crap I forgot that Akatsuki was able to use fire as his weapon too, SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE._ Wait I can use ice as a weapon to. I left the fire alone and concentrated on making ice and a combo with fire as well. I took my stance as if I was gonna fly, with my arms spread out wide I made a fire/ice ball and through it at Aido.

Aido stopped the Ice and Akatsuki stopped the fire. FUCK I forgot Aido can control anything that is ice and turn anything to ice. FUCK I'm screwed, my knees began to buckle guess I used to much energy. I used the dirt around me, I concentrated on the dirt and lifted a rock I quickly shot it at Aido again and it was a success I hit him square in the head causing him to stagger backward and cause Yuki to drop her weapon and hold her hands. "HA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU EMO FUCKER YOU FUCKING WANNA BE KING HA-"my words were cut short, my head began to hurt. I held my head since it hurted so bad I began to stumble to my knees until I heard a safety of a gun came off I looked behind me and saw Zero pointing a gun. At Aido he looked pissed but in a bad boy kinda way.

"Drinking blood is prohibited on school campus…unless you're getting drunk on a scent of blood, vampire?" Zero said he looked at me and gave me a what-happened look I guess he was wondering if I was afraid of Aido.

"I just wanted a taste." Aido said he licked his lips with a taunting look at Zero I heard the sound of Zero's bloody rose going off I held my head some more since my headache turned into a migraine. My vision began to blur, Zero grabbed me before I hit my head on the floor I collapsed in his arm. Still clutching my head, I looked up at Zero he was looking at Akatsuki and Aido angrily. My vision began to go dark , all I knew is that Kaname came and took Akatsuki and Aido , all I heard Kaname say

" I'll take care of these fools you should take that girl to the infirmary to get checked out I think she is gonna pass out." Guess he was right I did pass out.

good huh. i bet u want some more well there is more coming along see you next time. ^_~ ...( i wonder if my character gets hooked with Zero)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mom." "Mom… please don't leave me please don't leave me…" Huh why do I hear crying? I looked around wait where am I. Am I in a dream. I looked down it seems that I'm in my alter ego's past I guess it around that time her mother was dying from a illness." Momma please don't leave me I…I can't be left alone you know what happens when I get mad…Just please don't go …DON'T LEAVE." I heard my alter ego say . We were in a hospital room and her mother was wearing a mask to keep her breathing steady._

_"Don't worry Yuki I'll be fine … Listen you be a big girl and pass high school for me or do what you desire , but please don't shed any tears for me I'll be with your father in the other world praising for your hard work." Her mother said I guess she was losing her breath I could barely hear her speak._

_"But momma what am I going to do with my powers you know I can't control them how am I gonna keep this from other people?" Yuki said her eyes began to fill up from tears. "It's alright I had that all plan my little princess there's a little box in my bedroom It has a necklace if you look closely at it, it a little diamond ….. I put a charm on it so when you use it, it will control all of your powers…. You know I'm glad you were born my little princess you and your father have the same eyes, though he wasn't able to see you grow up into a fine young lady, but he was able to give you power and strength….. Yuki listen to me you have mined and your father's power combine you are able to transform and create anything you want ... I want you to go into the attic of our house and open a box there you'll see a sword your father made …I guess he wanted to give to you for your fifteenth birthday but never got the chance with that you'll be able to master anything….." with Yuki's mother's last breath she passed on."MOMMA, MOMMAAAAAAAA….." Yuki began to whale. The world around me began to melt. I started to fall only hearing my alter ego's voice._

I woke up screaming. I looked around and seeing I was in a different room it looked like a hospital. I brought my knees up and began to cry. _How could I forget my alter ego's past specially._ I heard a door and I looked up it was Zero; he was holding a plastic bag.

"_Hey_… are you okay your eyes are bloodshot?" Zero asked, his eyes shown concern, He came over put the plastic bag on the movable tray tables, and he sat on a visitor's chair. My eyes began to water and I started crying again. "Hey … hey don't cry what wrong?" Asked Zero once again.

"I'm sorry …. I just had a dream about my past; sorry it was just too painful to remember I was with my mother when she died now I know where my sword came from. Guess I'm a orphan, it's just that I have powers normal humans and vamps don't have do you understand, Zero-." I clamp my mouth shut guess the truth came out, Zero looked at me in a surprise way. "How do you know my name when I didn't even introduce you to myself?" Zero looked surprise his silver eyes opened wide.

I took a deep breath _I guess the truth has to come out_ I thought to myself.

"Zero please don't tell anyone about this." Zero nodded with agreement. "I'm from a place where no one Knows about I have special powers I have five transformations and I can control all the elements and copy any power I see. So that's the truth, please don't tell anyone about this. Oh and I like to enroll here at Cross Academy." I said Zero looked at me with interest.

"Well all right but tell me your name in the first place and tell me one thing will you keep a secret as well as in don't tell anyone as well?" Zero asked. I nodded in agreement. "Okay I'm a vampire but I'm not a vampire do you get what I mean."I nodded my head in agreement again.

" I know what you mean you were turn into a vampire by force by Shizuka Hio and you're out to get revenge about that she killed your parents and took your little twin brother away. Oh by the way my name is Yuki Noemi Yamamoto , but you can call me Noemi since there is already a Yuki in this school and you already know her and I don't want anyone to get confuse about it." I said Zero looked at me like HOLY SHIT girl how the fuck do you know about my whole entire life from then. Zero got up and handed me the plastic bag. He looked at me "Eat I know you're hungry I'll wait for you when you're done dressed outside then I'll take you to headmaster Cross for your paper to enroll here." He said and then he walked out the door. I looked at Zero leaving the infirmary and closing the door. I open the plastic bag and found chopsticks and found a bowl of beef ramen , my face let up on seeing the food god how did he know that I like ramen and especially beef ramen I bet this is the real stuff , I dug in and it was delicious.

. . .

Thirty minutes past since I finish the nice delicious bowl of ramen I put on my pants and T-shirt of Michael Jackson Thriller yes I know I'm just a fan of his music that's all not the real thing. I grabbed my sword and check if I could find the diamond necklace my alter ego's mom said about I took my sword out of my sheath and something fell onto the floor, it was the diamond necklace it had two diamonds twisting on each other and it had one big diamond and one little diamond hanging. I was about to cry since it was so beautiful, I put my sword back into its sheath and put on my necklace and walked out the door. Zero was leaning against the wall and was somewhat out in space. He looked kind of cute (yeah extremely hot). He had his head up high and his eyes closed, god did I really want to go all fan girl on him I coughed to get his attention. He looked at me and smirked for some odd reason, he walked towards me god I was only like up to his chest and he looked down at me and smiled , _God why is he smiling at me is something wrong_ I thought to myself.

"Um…. Nice shirt and um…. Nice necklace where did you get it and where did you get the sword?" Zero asked. Guessed he notice the necklace and my Michael Jackson shirt and my necklace and sword. I took a deep breath so I don't go all fan girl on him.

"First, this is a Michael Jackson shirt and this necklace I got from my mother and this sword I got this from my father he made it himself and he was suppose to give it for my fifteenth birthday but he couldn't give it to me since he died when I was two years old and my mother died last year, happy _Zero_." I said his name with a Spanish accent. He looked at me with okay-you-don't-have-don't –give –me the old sob story look.

. . .

We got to the headmaster Cross's office. The headmaster was sitting at his desk wearing the same old same old outfit we see in every episode, he looked around and saw Zero first and then saw me and he went to an animated formation.

"Oooooh my, my Zero-kun has brought a girl over and probably his girlfriend to, and he probably asking me permission if he could marry her and move in to the house." Mr. Cross said. My face began turn all blood red and I looked and saw Zero's face get an angry vain popping out of the side of his forehead, I saw his fist clench and he hit Mr. Cross square on the head. I saw a bump grow on top of Mr. Cross's head; I couldn't help it I had to hold my hand tight to my mouth from bursting out laughing. Mr. Cross got up from the floor and went back to his desk; he cleared his throat so he doesn't go all animation form in front of us again. "So Zero what brings the occasion of bringing a girl here?" asked headmaster Cross.

Zero tried to hold in his anger so he doesn't go all ballistic on him. "well first of all her name is Yuki Noemi Yamamoto, and one she is not my girlfriend two I don't ever want to ask your permission on getting engage with anyone and three Noemi wants to enroll here to Cross academy and if you want to ask question about her she has unbelievable powers and oh she doesn't have any parents her mother died last year and her father died when she was two." Zero finished. (_Dang Zero you took the words straight out of my mouth damn.)_ Mr. Cross looked at me and smiled a heartwarming smile. (_God this_ _dude scares the shit out of me_).

" alright she can enroll here I'll just let you sign some papers Noemi and I'll have to give you some school uniforms and give you a dorm, do you want a roommate or not.?" He asked me. "I don't want a roommate sir I don't want anyone to discover my powers if you don't mind." I said giving him a polite smile he looked at me and brought some papers and went to a cabinet and brought out a school uniform the day class one and gave me a strap that said **prefect **. My eyes went huge and I smiled in delight. "Don't worry Mr. Cross I already know about the night class. I won't doubt you ever." I said I was jumping up and down I had to cough so I won't go all animation on them. Mr. Cross gave me a slip of paper that had my dorm and had my class number too… I was delighted that it had class room 1-a on it, I was in the same class as Zero and Yuki I was getting excited hmmm… I wonder if that old dude causing me to teleport here was a great idea. I bowed to Mr. Cross and left, Zero followed me out the door.

"so you're in the same class as I am that's perfect and your also a prefect as well great I can't wait to see your awesome powers now we can prove those vampires a lesson or two." Zero said cracking his knuckles. I started to laugh and the laugh began to start with gasps. "I know right some vampires look like they have a stick or a hand so far up there ass that there doing sign language out their mouth." Zero began to burst out laughing with me and he had to clutch his ribs so he doesn't roll on the floor both of us had to lean against the wall. When we were finished we both had to wipe tears of our faces. "Ahh, that was a good one man I hadn't laughed that much since I was a kid," Zero said he looked at me and gave me a bad boy smirk and I gave him a smile back. He walked me to the girl's sun dorm I smiled at him and he smirked back and he left to the boy's sun dorm. I went to the door and went to find my room, it was on the second floor I unlocked it with my key the headmaster gave me It had two beds guess the headmaster didn't get rid of I put my uniform in the drawer and took off my sword and put it in the closet so no one can find it.

I sat on the bed to the right and looked around it was pretty quiet. I clutch the necklace around my neck and thought about the dream I had earlier it was so real I can't believe I dreamt that guess that's what you get when you're stuck in your alter ego's body. I got up and went to the window it was the afternoon I wonder if Yuki found out if Zero was a vampire yet. I got my sword out of the closet and strapped on the left side of my hip I put the **PREFECT** on It I walked outside and went to the entrance to the moon dorm since Its already the afternoon I now there will be fan girls outside and one fan boy screaming and waiting to see the night class students (god I hate fan girls even though I'm a fan girl myself, but I'm not that obsessed with people yeesh.). I went to the moon dorm and I my hunch was right Yuki was fending off the fans so they don't go all chaotic on the grounds I walked up helping her out since I'm a prefect too. I put my sword and its strap on my back so people won't see. I went in front of the crowd and gave a big yell.

"HEY YOU BITCHES GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS UNLESS YOU WANT A PICES OF ME AND UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO RUIN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACES AS WELL!" I yelled. Then some smartass girl said. "So who cares and who are you and what gave you the authority to boss me around." Some of the girls nodded with agreement. I began to argue back, but I something popped in my head. I walked to a nearby try focus all my energy on my sword and slit the tree in one cut. Some of the fan girls whispered like "ha that girl can't do shit." "Is she trying to scare us as if?" I waited for ten seconds and backed away and went in front of the crowd of fan girls. I looked at the smartass girl and lifted five fingers saying. "Five, four, three, two, one." The tree fell onto the ground with a big crash all the girls looked at me like WTF I put my sword back into its sheath and said to the girls "If you want that happening to you , you better get out the fucking way." I said and the obeyed they backed away slowly until the moon dorm entry gate open. All the fan girls went immediately to see the knight class and I was pummeled in front of the ground.

A hand was reached for me, and I quickly grabbed it I looked up and it was Kaname Kuran. I got up and looked at him he smiled. "I see you have gotten better, Yuki" Kaname said how the fuck did he know my name further how did he know my name. I looked behind Kaname and saw Aido and Akatsuki; I smiled a little evil grin and waved at them. "Hiii, Aido and Akatsuki-senpai how ya doin it's been a while since I you guys are behaving well." I said Aido immediately hid behind Akatsuki and shivered I smiled and walked away. "Oh Kaname I'm okay thanks for asking." (NOT SON OF A BITCH) I thought and walked away.

so what do you think .... i guess there's gonna be a sparks flying are Noemi and Zero gonna hook up and is Noemi gonna have problems with night class. see yah next chapter ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

I walked across the path until something caught my eye, I turned left to see a stable. I walked toward it until I saw Zero leaning against the frame of the stable not seeing me. My head clicked like a light bulb I thought to myself ( god , this will be fun if I scared Zero shitless.)

I walk steadily and silently so Zero couldn't see me or sense me , I walked to the nearest tree taking my shoes off and placed my sword against the tree I climbed up still not making a sound and continued onto my prank. I climbed to the longest branch and over looked if I could see Zero still not looking. I balanced myself on the tree branch getting ready to jump on Zero and scare the life out of him.

I jumped and started a terrorist screech until I felt a tug around my waist area I hung there for about a second until I felt more tugging on my waist.

Suddenly I went down. I started to panic, I felt that I was going more down and then It went into a rush. I realize my shirt was hanging on a branch and it tore off. I began falling and I started to scream Zero looked up and saw me screaming my head off. He open his arms and navigating on me seeing were I was going to land .

I fell the steady on my fall (or cushioning) of it I was shaking a lot I looked up and saw Zero wide eye and in shock.

" what the fuck were you trying to do any way?" Zero aked I saw a drop of sweat coming down on his face.

" I'm sorry I was tring to scare you , but failed. ." I said

I saw Zero look down and saw a red line skid across his face. I was wondering why was he blushing until I felt a breeze.

My face was started to get hot and red and realized that I was shirtless except for my bra showing. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me go , so I decided to slap him and it worked. I fell on the floor and covered myself with my arms. My face began to turn a cherry red , just like hinata.

There was a weird silence Zero looked down took off his Jacket and covered me with it.

"we should take you to the chairman's house to find you a temporary shirt for now". Zero said the blush was still on his face.

I stood up put my arms through the sleeves of the jacket and buttoned up, it was big around me the jacket reached up to my thighs. (I could wear this as a mini dress, but no.)

"Okay , Zero we should go to the chairman's house, but can I go get my shoes and sword I'll be back in a sec." I said I grabbed my sword and put on my shoes. We walked to the headmaster's house

"you should come to my bedroom so you-" his words were cut off when the headmaster came busting in all animated.

"oh my, oh my , oh my did my ears just deceive me did I hear Zero say to a girl to come to his room I wonder what there gonna do …. Ooooo."

I stared to get read again and Zero started to get pissed a tick mark was forming on his forhead and yet again Zero hit the chairman square in the head he fell to the floor.

" I think you went over board … um should we call the doctor"? I said, I went over to Mr. Cross and poked him with my sword chibi style. " I think he is dead"?

" No he isn't dead he's just unconscious… look." Zero said he clamed himself down and cleared his throat his face changed looking happy. " Look …. Yuki is wearing a new dress." the headmaster sprung up like a daisy .

" where is she I wanna see my darling daughter." the headmaster was all animated , I leaned up to Zero and whisperd. " I think we should go now."

" yeah we should." we both walked away. We went up the stairs to the door on the right. Zero opened the door to his bedroom it was small room with one bed. Zero went to his closet he pulled out a long sleeve shirt and handed it to me .

" should I change here.?" I asked Zero , his face got red around the cheeks.

"um… sure you could change here I won't look." he said I know he's gonna look.

(all men are perves, except gays.) I went over the mirror I unbuttoned the jacket and threw it over to Zero and realize I have big boobs they were the size of my cousins (36c) no wonder Zero had a blush when he saw me shirtless. I put the shirt on it felt good and conferrable.

" I should better go now." I headed toward the door when I felt Zero holding on my hand." you should stay for dinner I bet your hungry." Zero was right I am hungry. "yeah I'll stay , but if the headmaster goes all anime again on me I'll clobber him."

We both walked back down stairs Yuki was already sitting at the table looking worried ( I wonder what the fatass pimp kaname told her about this time.)

Me and Zero both walked up to the table Yuki looked in a question mark face. (I guess I didn't properly introduced myself the other day.) " um… my name is Yuki Noemi Yamaoto, but you could call me Noemi, sorry about the other day I just had to save you from those vampires." I said

"oh its okay kaname said they paid a high price for it ." Yuki said her cheakes turn a slight pink after mentioning kaname's name.

well hope you liked it sorry for not uploading it sooner i was busy exam week coming and studyed like hell see you next chapter . ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

An hour past and I was sitting in my dorm room thinking on how its gonna be when I present myself for tomorrow in class. "oh well I better get to bed" with a stifle yawn . I went to bed with the long sleeve shirt Zero gave me and slept a good night dream on about sending kaname a fanfic pic of Zero and Yuki.

The next day I woke up with a rendurous headache. "ugh, damn I fee like I have a hangover and I didn't even drink last night god damn." I got out of bed too a quick shower and brushed my hair , (thanks to Yuki for the hairbrush) and put on my uniform.

The uniform was okay. Now I have a problem how in the hell am I gonna do on taking my sword and hiding it so everyone doesn't see. "ah we guess I thinking of something on the way down." I said I took my sword and its strap and swung it around to my back, (thank god my hair was long enough to cover it for now.)

I open my door not realizing that I bumped into Yuki and fell back.

"Ahhhh. SHIT MOTHER FUCKING DAMMIT SON FO A BITCH!" I was having a cussing fit. Not knowing that Yori and Yuki were looking at me. Ihad to stop cause the Sun Dorm Pres. Came out yelling. "What in the world happen its early in the morning." I got up and bowed politely. "I'm sorry I'm new here and I didn't know where I was going I'm soo sorry." The dorm pres. Looked at me with a ok look and walked off. "phew, thank god she left…oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self. My name is Yuki Noemi Yamamoto, but you could call me Noemi so every one don't get mixed up with the me and you." I said pointing at Yuki

Yori looked at me then smiled all three of us wen to class and with the exception of Zero tagging along behind us. Wegot to class Yuki and Yori took their seat Zero Stayed behind handing me piece of paper. "hand this over to the teacher he'll introduce you to the class." I nodded in acceptance. My stomach started to clench . I always get this way being in front of people.

The teacher came and I handed him the slip of paper. The teacher walked in I could hear him say. "today we have a new student please some in." the teacher said I walked and some wolf whistle from some guys, I walked in front of the class and bowed slightly trying not to reveal my sword.

"hi my name is Yuki Noemi Yamamoto, but you guys can call me Noemi." everyone nodded in acceptance some cheered. "okay Noemi you can ist beside Zero, he'll catch you up , and I recived a paper saying yoru a prefect." I nodded in response some people gasped. "and you have permission form the headmaster that you can carry your sword every where since your allowed." my eye got huge when I hear the new. I almost jumped for joy, but didn't people were wondering what the teacher was talking about. One student yelled out loud "what do you mean she is allowed to have a sword!" I put my hand up in front of the teacher. "let me show them." I pulled lmy hair away , I took my sword out of its sheath and present it to the clas most people gasped others "oozed" and "awed" at my sword I put it back and went to my seat beside zero he looked up and down at me and smiled. I knew what he was thinking and sat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .

The whole class was a complete snore I already knew all this stuff but brushed it aside the bell rung and it was after school I hear some girls talking about giving something about to the Night class. Then some girls came up to me. "um Noemi what are you gonna give to the night class for valentines day?" one girl asked my mind was on the verge to freak out. (I don't liket the night class the are a bunch of stuck up snobs.) I thought to myself , but I said was this "um… I don't any of people in the night class, I just og here so yeah.." some girls looked at me like soething is wrong with that girl or she needs some help. But ignored it .

I heard Yori telling yuki what she had underneath her arm she said she was studying, but I knew she was making chocolate for the fat ass kaname. I got up and left to get ready for the fan girls coming to the Moon Dorm gate . Zero saw I got up and so did yuki. We all ran to the moon gate, I was looking for my prefect badge, but couldn't find it I realize that I dropped it yesterday tryin to scare Zero. My mind started to panic, untill I saw somebody holding something in front of my face it was zer holding my prefect badge.

"here I found this after you tried to scare the living day lights out of me." he said , Zero gave me the badge, my face lit up seeing it thought (it has been only three days and I was already almost lost something.)

Hope you like it gomen on the wait on the chapters i know most of you might of rippied out a pillow just to read more gomen..long story short my laptop short circuted i had to get if fixed and school and such...^_~ hope to see you soon on the next chapter...(. things are getting goood)


	6. Chapter 6

It took us an hour to get to the moon dorm and the fan girls and boy went almost at it with going in to the gate. Me and Yuki went ahead to the gate and tried to push them away from the gate. Some were trying to give their box of chocolate before valentines day (which is tomorrow here) I got really ticked so I went up the wall and shouted. "HEY YOU FANGIRLS THE OFFICIAL DUE DATE FOR GIVING VALENTINE CHOCOLATE IS TOMORROW SO FI YOU GIVE YOUR CHOCOLATE TODAY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GIVE THEM ANOTHER TILL TOMORROW!" I yelled some girls like almost all of them stopped except for a couple woho were trying to climb the wall of the dorm. Yuki stopped them but one lost her balance and slmost fell and injuring herself untill zero came and save the day , both me and yuki went all happy and cheerful in chibi form on the wall. I jumped down from the wall and landed with a perfect dance.

I kept trying to push the fan girls away which was hard I yelled and repeated the same thing which stopped them until yet again I was trampled when the gate of the moon dorm opened, but I stopped myself using my hands and knees. "Ahhh shit dammit!" I yelled apparently I skinned my hands on one of the bricks on the ground. I got up trying to stop the bleeding but it happended Aido came up to men smirking.

My eye's widen in realization he came up to me. "my , my how good you smeel your so much better than Yuki, little princess." he said, he tried to take my hand, but I pulled away. I grabbed the ribbon on my uniform and ripped it in half with my teeth, wrapping my hands with it. I glared at Aido and said. "Your not suppose to reaveil your self in front of everyone Aido-senpai." he apparently stopped smirking and went along to go to class, but stopped and turned around and looked where Zero, Yuuki and Kaname stood I went over on what was going on .

There was a stand still on where they were apparently kaname was "only" talking to Yuuki and Zero , but Zero took it the wrong way and asked if he wanted to fight . I quickly ran beside Zero without anyone knowing I took his hand and grabed it tight enough for Zero to flinch he looked down at me I try to send him a message not to fight in public. Apparently he relaxed, but saw my bandaged hands I looked him in the eye and try to send him another message telling him not to freak out, and we could talk later. He responded with a slight not and walked away I let go of his hand saw him walk away. I lookd at Kaname and glared and walked away

I kept walking knowing that it was the best thing to do , before I went ballistic I walked around knowing Zero he's probably at the stables with the horses. I kept walking trying to find a water sorce to heal my hands. It took me ten minutes to find the pond there loking to see if ther wasn't any fan day class girls around to see what I was going to do I saw no one I took off the ribbon carefully and caressed my hands to the pond I knelt down and put my hands I the water I relaxed my self and thought on healing my hands in which that the water around my hands glowed a really bright blue and began on healing I felt surprise but in shock that I could use water to heal or use it as a weapon. As soon as the bright blue glow faded from my hands I got up wiping off the dirt on my knees..

" I don't bealive it." someone said I turned around to see Zero in shock looking at me

There was an air of scilence between us the wind picked up blowing some strands of my hair in front of my face. Io didn't bother to push it aside. Zero came closer to me and took my hand and flipped it over reveling my palm unscated and healed leaving o mark or scar. He looked at me.

"I still can't bealive it , is this your power?" I only shook my head. "is there more of your powers?" he said. I nodded. "I don't know what other powers I have, but what you saw was that I can control the elements like fire, earth, water, air and some times spirit also I can control ice, electricity, metal and blood." I told him his face changed from shock to a bad boy smirk he went closer to me close enough that I was barely able to touch his chest. Then it happened, five figures appeared in a flash I recognized them immediately as Shiki, Rima, Ruka , Aido and Akatsuki, I turned around taking my sword out of it's sheath revealing the ancient design on the metal making it shine against the moonlight. Zero turned around taking out his bloody rose gun hearin the safety go off ready to blast any moment. Some of the vampa=s looked shock on who I was

Aido and Akatsuki looked some what scared.

'what do you guys want." I said clenching my sword tight enough that my knuckles were white.

"where here cause of Zero needs to learn his place on speaking to Kaname-Sama." Aido said his eye turning form crystal blue to blood red making ice form from the bottom of his feet to Zero and mine's to where the lake stared.

I saw Zero smirk on seeing this."well you guys arrived at the right time then I need to let some steam off." he said pointing his gun at Shiki. We were basically back to back me in front of Aido and him in front of Shiki.

"guys please lets not do this if Kaname-sama finds out we're doomed." said Akatsuki. "maybe we could talk this over." he reached out to touch Zero on his shoulder , but Zero took it as a offense and flipped him over. Akatsuki layed there shocked on what happened. "well then if you don't want to settle this calmly then.." Akatsuki stopped and stood up making three flames come up. Shiki, Rima , and Ruka caught on and all said "agreed" I put my sword since it was no use on using it and stood I my battle stance. Akatsuki threw flames at us. I immediately caught it with my hands making everyone in shock. I quickly thought of using earth as a weapon until Yuki came using artimis .

"fightin is prohibited on school campus if you wanna fight you have to go through me." Yuki said everyone stopped. "lets go its doesn't seem fun now."ruka said the vapms agreed Yuki stood there dumbstruck.

Everyone left Zero put his bloody rose gun away and started walking, Yuuki turned around wondering if she got him mad. She tried to grab him by the sleeve but he brushed her off and kept on walking. " Hey Yuuki don't be sad he just wanted a good fight, trust me he's gonna feel guilty ,trust me." I said patting Yuuki on her shoulder I was only two inches taller than her. She looked at me and smiled. We both walked and started talking about random things we both walked to the chairmen's house since she invited me for dinner and I was getting hungry.

Me and Yuuki walked in the dinning area, Zero was sitting at the table already changed. He heard us walking in and laughing he perked up a bit. Zero looked at me then at Yuuki. "hey when did you guys become such good friends.?" he asked his eyebrows arched up. "well since you ditched us at the pond we got to know each other." I said smiling then sticking my tounge out at him. We all started to talk and got to know each other very well…

An hour has past and I was with Yuuki in the kitchen making chocolate yes I'm making chocolate, but I'm making it for some one else. I finished up quickly putting a little of nutmeg on the white I wrapped it up in a navy blue box with lightt blue ribbon on it the same design as Yuuki's in the episode. "I'm done Yuuki ." I said Yuuki looked shocked. "already!" Yuuki sadi. I smiled _that's because I used the elements to speed up the process._ I thought to myself. I walked out of the kiatchen to go to my room in the chairman's house. Yes he gave me a room since I don't have parents. I took a shower and put on a long sleeve cotton shirt and a silk pajama pants. I tied my hair like what you see kikyo wear in inuyasha. I decieded not to wear any slippers or socks since I liked to walk around in my bare feet.

I was going to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I walked there I heard it I heard something like glass breaking I looked to see if Yuuki heard anything, but she didn't she was still making her homade chocolate. I want around the corner quickly, but carefully. I was ten spaces away from Zero . He was in the corner trying to steady his breath. I guess he had another attack or urge to drink blood I carefully want over the glass and went to sit in front of Zero. I crouched down on my knees. "Zero are you okay?" I asked he looked at me with those concering eyes I saw back in the infirmary. I reached out to grab his hand. I was sitting close enough to zero that he only neede to pull my chin in to kiss. "its okay Noemi I'm fine, but please stay here I think you're the only one who calms me down." Zero said I nodded in agreement . We stood there for hours untill it was time to sleep.

**gomen if i didn't up load this sooner i blame the dam junior project i have to do =w= ~flips off the school district~ well i hope you like this chapter ^_^ i smell romance sprouting between Noemi and Zero ... ^_~ see you in the next chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day… I got again with a major headache and the cause of that was on e thing valentines day. God I always hated this holiday back in the real world and now I hated it even more and I have to fend off fan girls today. I went to take a quick shower I brushed my hair and tried to put it up in a high ponytail it worked letting some of my bangs go to the side. I went to my closet and got out my sword I put on my mother's necklace and grabbed my homemade chocolate and books and walked out. Since I stayed at the chairman's house I quickly walked to the school building since I got there early I went to my seat and took a little nap for now.

I heard a scream I looked around and followed the scream. I looked and saw where I was but couldn't see well since the dark chamber was only lit by a few candles. I barely saw who was being tortured. Then all of a sudden I blinked a couple of times I felt changed up . Then it hit me I was the one screamin I looked at the person who was causing me pain . My mind stood still as I looked at a man with two color eyes he gave me a pedo look and some what made me scream.

" Noemi," I heard someone call "Noemi , wake up" someone said I woke up bing startled as I saw Zero shake me I looked around some people were getting to their seats Zero looked at me questionly. "Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost?" he said . I looked at him and shook my head.

"no, I'm okay." I said faking him a smile he looked at me and game me an okay shrug.

Class was a usual bore learning about math and such like geometry. When class was over and everyone was hanging around, me , Yuki , and Zero went to the moon dorm for the valentine day special god I hate it.

When we got there everything was setuop like what you see in the episode everyone was at the gate on where their special person from the night class name. I stood there out the entrance leaning back. I put my head back thinking on the nightmare I had earlier.

Hi s face showed as soon as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes immediately looking around I saw Zero looking at me with concern I game him a face smile . The door of the moon dorm open I stepped aside the night class was ready, but surprised to see all the fans lined up. Yuki stood blushing abit seing kaname . I just stood there looking at the punk ass.

I knew who he really is , but I won't say it out loud . Yuki explained the event I got ready for the migrane to come. It too me at least most of my energy to keep the fan girls to keep from going into a mass mob. ( god so this is what a body guard feels like when a celebrity comes down the red carpet ) the event was nearly done till I heard Aido talk to a girl in his lane about her blood type.

I got over there quickly smiling deviously. I went behind Aido not making a sound , I hit him on the head saying " hey you idiot ….don't reveal your identity." I said he looked at me scared, I guess he remembered what happened the other day. I smiled out at him with a fake smile my hands in my pocket feeling around the home-made chocolate that I made. The night class was almost gone when there was a commotion .

Yuuki was trying to hold down a couple of fan girls on giving in their last minute chocolate to some of the night class, Yuuki fell down and out from her pocket came a small pakage wrapped in green. I saw Yuki's face in shock on seeing the pakage ou she was gonna grab it till Zero got it..

" Yo , Kuran you forgot one." Zero said he threw the box of chocolate at kaname he caught it with one hand while the other one was carrying a ful of chocolate Kaname said " thanks" and walked off.

Yuuki was furious at Zero she punched him yelling " why did you give that to him!" Zero looked tooken aback he stomped off knowing he was upset I looked at Yuuki and back to where Zero went off to .

I followed Zero . I followed him silently to the stables. He was leaning against the stable fighting back the monster inside of him. I hid behind a tree making no sound . I saw a fan girl moving toward the entrance of the stables. It was the same fan girl whom Zero saved the other day. I gave myself a smirk knowing some one else liked the badboy hero. The girl inched closer . Zero noticed her and shouted. "go away!" the girl looked surprise she stutterd a bit.

" b-but Zero-kun I-I wanted to give you chocolate. For saving me the other day." Zero bit his bottom lip holding against his vampire side in him he yelled out again. " Go away Now!" he said with a snarl in his voice. I almost did what the fan girl did running out in fear, but I took a dep breath and went toward Zero. I told myself over and over and over again saying I gotta give him my chocolate.. I felt my cheeks get hot weven thinking about giving it to him. I took a deep breath and fustered enough courage and went to zero.

Zero was still on the edge of the stable when I got there. He was still fighting the vampire inside of him I looked up at him. Zero looked down and sai with a sneer. "go away.." I looked at him in the eye. " no I won't just go because Yuuki yelled at you doesn't mean you can cast me off like you did to that poor fan girl." Zero looked shocked when I told him his arms wer crassed and eye brows hunched up seeing me tell him off.

I sighed and looked down I some what felf guilty on what I said . I put my hand in my poket where I had the chocolate. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked away while handing my chocolate to Zero. I looked to the side and Zero tilted his head questionably, my cheeks turn red. " Zero … um happy valentines day.." I said I looked away.

Zero took the cocolate and mumbled a " Thank you." I blushed a bit I also mumbled a " your welcome" I walked away my face turning lobster red. The reason why I knew that was because I looked in the water fountain . I quickly went into my dorm room to sleep..

**good huh? sorry if i didn't upload this sooner gomen ..blame the junior project here...also i smell someting sparking in Zero and Noemi ...see you soon on the next chapter ^_~**


	8. Chapter 8

That night it wasn't a pleasant night . I kept tossing and turning in my bed . The dream that I had earlier in class become more detailed. It started the same way , I looked around hearing the scream this time I didn't hear it . I searched around in my dream. I knew I was in the cellar. I went down the stairs, I felt like I was one of those people in those horror films, trying to find the killer. I went to the entrance of where I was. Then it happen the guy with the two color eyes appeared in my face. He smiled at me .

Then it changed to me being chained up to the wall. I looked down and realized the dress only reached up to my knees. Then the man with two color eyes came . He gave me that creepy smile that sent chills down my back, he kept smiling reveling his fangs. I was scared and getting angry at the same time.

I bursted out without even thinking. " what do you want from me!" I yelled he just smiled I waited for his response. He finally spoke.

" my, my how reckless you are little princess, I never expected you to be so…" he finished with a long sigh, he touched my cheek with a cold hand. I turned my head away trying not to look at him . He only smiled at me . He leaned in into me , I held my breath wondering what his next move was. He put his lips to my neck but whispered " I'm a pureblood , little princess and your gonna be my faithful servant." my eyes widen in shock as he bit my neck I screamed in pain out loud.

I screamed and woke up panting , shaking and looking around in the dark I turned on the light and looked around again . I was in my dorm room no where near the cellar of where ever in the hell was that guy was in… I looked at the clock realizing it was five in the morning I decided to get out of bed and change into the most comfortable jeans I could find and the long sleeve shirt Zero gave me. It was big around me , I was able to hide my hands in which I usually love about shirt like these that have long sleeves. I let my hair go , I looked at it and wondered if I should get it cut but shrugged it off. I put on my shoes grabbed my sword and walked around campus since It was a Saturday and we didn't have any classes.

I walked around campus enjoying the cold air that brings early in the morning , I looked and saw a sakura tree . I walked toward it and sat underneath it getting a good view of a feild and a good view of a sunrise. I lean back on the tree trunk and breathed in the sweet scent it brings . I closed my eyes slightly enjoying the scenery trying to forget on what happened in my dreams until . I heard footsteps coming . I ignored it I didn't care if a teacher came ..I closed my eyes hearing the foot steps getting closer.. I sighed and closed it tight feeling the wind in my hair and feeling the sakura pedals fall . I didn't know the person coming until I heard his voice.

" why are out here early in the morning Noemi?" he asked. I looked up to see Zero looking down on me his hands in his sweater and apparently he was in jogging pants. I looked up at him with a question mark look and asked. " what are you wearing Zero and I'm out here cause I can't sleep anymore.?" . Zero just looked at me and "tch" and looked away. I smiled and thought and asked him. "Hey Zero what about you and me train. Besides you wanted to see my powers right.?" I said giving him a smirk.

He looked back at me with a glint in his eyes and he gave me a smirk and he leaned down toward me. " you don't wanna know Noemi.?" he said smirking . I looked away trying not to blush and go all fan girl. I got up and stretched. "well I'm gonna change clothes for us to be able to train. Just stay here no one will notice us." I said I got up and went back to change into my sweat pants . By the time I got back with my hair in a high ponytail again. When I got back Zero was there with a shield and a sword. I looked at him tilting my head slightly and I pointed at the shield and sword .

"w-why do y-you have a shield and a sword?" I asked tilting my head more. He smirked. "We're training aren't we and I need to train to fight certain type of vampire and level E vampires. Is that okay with you.?" he said ..I nodded and stretched and got my sword to where I could access it more easily. We walked to the field and prepared ourselves for a battle.

The wind blew and we stood there for a minute until Zero flashed away I looked around sensing him I pulled out my sword and blocked his move . He was attacking me from behind , we stood there struggling and he flipped back on his feet and dashed to attack me again this time to the front. I blocked his attack again , but his attack was to strong he made my sword fly back and I moved to the side not letting him attack me . He moved forward missing his attack on me . I flipped backward while doing that I shot rocks at Zero , but he blocked it with his shield. I mumbled a curse word when he did that. I landed on the ground and quickly took the water from the grass and made it to a shield .

I heard Zero mumble a "damn" when he saw my water shield. Zero lunged at me again this time with his fist , I dropped my water shield and blocked his attack with my hand . We came face to face for a brief moment then broke away. We both looked at each other thinking of the next move. This time I made the move , I launched at him grabbing my sword on the way and attacking him face front . This time he blocked me with his shield .

We kept doing this for about two hours me using my sword and elements and him using his sword, shield , and gun . which he almost shot me in the leg if I hadn't blocked with a huge rock. I thought of the only way of controlling Zero but thought it would be kind of cruel if I used it.. So I just use it. I stop midway turning around at Zero. He looked at me with wide eyes as i turned around with a karate stance. he froze and dropped his sword ans shield when i made eye contact with him. he stood their eyes widening .

I moved my left hand down making Zero's right hand move down. Then I moved left making it twist and Zero's right hand twisted weirdly his eyes widen more , he looked scared as hell.I put my hand down making my blood bending stop. when Zero looked at me his eyes were still widen in shock and scared.I looked up and take a breath and looked up feeling rain starting to pour down . When I looked back Zero was gone and was right behind me , he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "thought you had me fooled eh, Noemi" my eyes widen and I spun around he had his rose gun pointing at me i knew it wouldn't affect me but i got scared shitless ..I jumped back and skidded to a halt when i heard it go off..the bullet spun around and made the rosario red cross ..it was close up to me but dissapeared. I sighed in realief but scared out of dmy mind when it happen. I got up and ran forming a water whip with my hands.

I jumped and then felt my legs give in Zero looked at me eyes widen again . I lost my balance and heard a small "umf" when I fell , it was silent for a while my eyes were closed afraid on where I landed or what I landed on untill I felt my hands on something warm i pushed my self up when i looked down a inch apart from Zero's face . my eyes widen and hid a blush that was gonna make me form into a huge blush .if i revield it. Zero looked at me with a side smirk my hair was coming down feeling the hairban give out my hair fell covering most of my face. i felt the rain fall on my back making the white cotton long sleeved shirt stick to me and my hair wet.

it was silent for a couple of seconds when i felt Zero's hand push my hair back behind my ear and felt him pull me into a long kiss. I mentally tried to pull away but my body gave in and I felt my arms on the grass and my hand i his hair . We kissed for a couple of more minutes which felt like hours . we broke apart and both of us felt breathless and wet in the rain and in the grass by now my whole body and hair was drenched in rain and so was Zero's . i got up and straighten my self up realizing that my hair was longer than normal it was longer than yuuki's even in the rain. Zero coughed and looked at me " we should go and change out of these clothes if we don't want to get sick." he said I nodded and hid another well good blush that might make me look like hinata's twin sister if i let it out . I walked side by side to him touch my fingers to my lips realizing what just happen. its been four days already and i had my first kiss with a hot badboy in the rain.. i mentally smirked to my self thinking a inner chibi me was jumping for joy.

:3 eh eh what did you think sorry if i made you guys wait i had a writer's block the size of the hover dam and anyways ^O^ Zero and Noemi had their first kiss woot...Zero you sly dog you XD anyways will be seeing you in the next chapter lets see if thats not gonna be their last kiss together hmm ^_~


	9. Chapter 9

Its been days since me and zero kissed in the rain we haven't talked since. if we did talked we would think on what hapen and just look the other way. I sat at the same field we train and had our first kiss.I looked up above the cherry blossom tree and saw the petals bloom in sight i took in the deep sweet of the tree and closed my eyes.

Apparently when i closed my eyes i took a sweet cat nap. My mind swerved into the cellar again. This time i'm standing infront of a mirror looking at myself in the white dress cut to my knees .It brighten up against my tan skin , I looked around to find the man with the two color eyes again. knowing he would come again at any moment. I moved around the cellar where from my previous i would be chained up against the wall, but instead there was a marble bed. Candles were around the bed and a bowl of roses the buds taken right off.

I dipped my hand into the bowl of roses and picked up a bud it went into full bloom when i had it sitting on the palm of my hand I dropped the rose instantly freaking out in my mind. I swirved my head around to a scent of apples and cinimon filled the room. I didn't know what was going on. I looked to the mirror again when i realized two bite marks were on my neck . my eyes widen in shock , then i remebered that from the previous dream the man with the two colored eyes bit me.

I woke up from the dream panting and in cold sweat. I still sat under the cherry blossom tree. I looked around to see if Zero or anybody else saw me i got up from under the tree sheilding my eyes from the bright sun. I walked away from the field wiping sweat from my forehead i decided to skip school it was a optional day to come, i went to my dorm room and changed to a graphic-T with arm warmers and into skinny jeans and converse. I kept my sword hidden behind my hair. and headed out to town.

ZERO POV.

Zero walked away from the campus building. his mind racing on what happen couple days of ago . he didn't know what went thru his mind . he only say Noemi's face and how adorable she looked also thanks to his teen boy hormones he couldn't help but feel the tingly spark of her body presed against his and how their legs interlocked with each other.

He looked up into the sky feeling the warmth of it hit his face. he closed his eyes seeing how her amber eyes looked at him how her body pressed against his. how smooth her hair was when he ran his hand thru hers kissing her soft lips. he opened his eyes again and looked around and kept walking . he only had one day of class period but Yuuki had a couple. he walked more farther away from the campus building he wanted to find Noemi and hold her close. probally do more to her probally sink his fangs into her neck and drink her sweet blood.

He shook himself thinking that he wasn't one of them he wasn't those monsters who drank from the innocent and ruined his life and flipping it upside down. he still had the revenge in his system. wanting to kill the woman who turned his life upside down turning into the enemy he dispised so well and robbing him of his brother and parents. he kept walking and walking sniffing the air to find Noemi's scent. but she was no where on school campus he wondedered if she went into town. he walked into his dorm room to change out of his school uniform.

NOEMI POV.

I was in the salon waiting to get my hair cut. I decided to get it cut since if I was gonna fight it will be my only weakness against my opponents and a advantage to them. I sat in the chair not knowing Zero passed by the window I was clueless at the time I was being stared down at some of the ladies under the huge blow driers and waiting chairs to get their turn. I only took off my sword and sat in the chair but the women kept staring at me wondering why do i have a katana with me? was i a gang member? or was i a runaway? most of these questions i could see in the faces of these women. I just ignored it, by the time it was my turn most of the women left.

I sat in the chair and told the lady who was doing my hair to cut up to my shoulders. The woman talked back saying "but your hair is so beautiful why do you want it cut?" I just told her just cut it up to my shoulders and no further question. She did so no comment what so ever . When she was done i looked in the mirror she did a side bangs to my hair and my hair up to my shoulder . i never told her to cut my bangs but i didnt mind at least it looked good. I payed the amount and walked out. all of a sudden a wave of strange intentions hit me i looked around sense something was wrong.

I ran to where the wave was hitting me. it became stronger and stronger as i moved closer to the wave. I stopped aruptly when i saw a person with red ruby eyes looking at me. I wanted to back away from the place i was in. I looked around the area to find myself in abandon house. The wave from that single person made me want to run. The look it gave me sent chills down my spine I quickly went for my sword when i realize i didn't have it. I mummbled a curse word under my breath. I moved a bit closer to the person. its entire body was covered by the shadow's i went a bit closer , close enough that my eyes could see what gender it was. my eyes widen when i realize it was a level e vampire.

I stepped back but the person saw me and moved closer . first zombie like then to a quick speed i remembered that i left my sword at the salon i totally forgot about it. i was so annoyed with the ladies in their that i stormed out without looking back. I blocked the level e vampire with a side kick. i couldn't kick high enough due to wearing skinny jeans, but i kicked him hard enough that he flew back into a pile of old boxes. I panicked so i quickly went into my defense pose. The leve e came after me again. I quickly spun around forming a fire whip around me. the vampire fell back he hissed at seeing the fire around me.

Then out of no where i felt a sting i grabbed my side and looked around the hiss wasn't cause of the fire it was a call for help and its comrad stung me when my defense was low. I fell to the floor bleeding fast. the vampire hit me in the side to well hitting a vein that i was losing blood fast. I screamed high and loud at the top of my lungs to anyone to find me. I layed on the floor in a pool of my own i heard a hoarse/angry tone and the safety of a gun click off . . . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

ZERO'S POV.

Zero scouted the town high and down looking for Noemi. " where in the sam hell is she?" he mummbled. He retraced his steps from the moment he entered the town and sniffed the air again. The scent of hers grew stronger where he stepped infront of the salon he entered the salon to find her sword infront of the check out counter. He walked up to the check out counter to see a young adult in low brown pigtails. She looked up to see Zero staring down at her.

"H-hello m-may i help you sir?" she squeaked for a few seconds after looking at Zero. He looked at the sword "who left this katana may I ask?". He held up the black and white katana to the girl. The girl stampered again "o-oh a girl with long black hair and tan skin left that there I guess she totally forgot about it when she left the shop.., are you a friend of her's?". Zero looked at the check out counter girl and nodded a yes , he took the sword with out a another word and left the salon in a heartbeat. His mind raced again something happen to Noemi. _She would never leave her katana she would always have it with her 24/7. _He thought to himself . he was bout to sniff the air a again when a wave a sweet smell of blood came to him.

"Noemi" he mumbled he ran towards her the smell of blood getting stronger and stronger his fear coming rushing , his heart pounding. By the time he came to the area of blood Noemi let out a high pitch loud scream for help. Zero saw the level e vampires his hatered grew more seeing one of them hurt the one he loved he grabbed his bloody rose gun from his pocket and unclicked the safety from it.

" Get away from her...now" he said in a harsh tone his eyes going red with anger. the level e stepped back. Zero took a quick glance at Noemi seeing her unconsious and blood around her made him sick to his stomach, The two level e's attacked Zero. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger twice in two seconds at the two level e's. The two of them dissapered into dust when the bullets of the bloody rose gun showed two spiraling crosses.

Zero went to Noemi , she looked pale for a girl with copper skin, Zero went and lifted her shirt up just a bit to see that the Level e vampire caused alot of damage to her. He placed his sweater around her to hide the blood stained he picked her up. His eyes widen in shock when he felt Noemi's skin. they were ice cold. He set her easy and carried her to the nearest hospital he ran thru town carrying her carefully.

He got to the hospital in the E.R. section and went to the nurse behind the desk. the nurse looked up to see Zero carrying Noemi in his arms her skin even paler and seeing the sweater he covered her. the wound where it was covered was now making the blood appear now on his sweater. the nurse immediatly called for a stretcher and two doctors quickly to the waiting/check-in room . the nurse told Zero to put noemi on the stretcher when it came he did so , few more nurses and doctors came around Noemi to check her pulse and check on the wound the doctors look at each other and immedatly took her to the O.R. to be treated on Zero took in alarm to see what was happening he followed them know he doesn't want to be away from her, but a nurse stopped him and told him to wait out here. Zero looked at the nurse " just let me be outside the room i don't want to leave her side." he said holding back the urge to snap in anger . the nurse let him. he waited as he saw through the window of the O.R. the doctors working quickly on Noemi patching up her wound Zero saw in the far corner of his eyes packets and packets of blood hooked up to tubes then into Noemi . seeing her cheeks gain some color he sighed a bit but when he saw the heart montitor not responding his heart itself stoppedfor a minute the heart monitor wasn't picking up her pulse at all the doctors kept checking her pulse.

Then after two minutes of checking they immidately got the debfurbulater (idk what they call it the eletricutes a patient when they go into cardio arrest). Zero pushed the doors open and told them to stop. the doctors didn't listen and continued to work on noemi

"clear!"one doctor said they rubbed the pads together and shocked Noemi . Zero's heart lurched in his throat as he saw what was happening . they did it three times in a row and nothing happen the heart monitor still didn't pick up her pulse . no one notice Zero stand there they ignored him as if he was a ghost . the doctors looked at Noemi and shook their heads and sighed.

"time?" doctor asked ."4:00 p.m. sir." responded a nurse checking her watch. they finally notice Zero who was holding back his tears to break down in rage. they knew it he was upset by his eyes a doctor patted his shoulder and walked away. a nurse bowed and said " i am really sorry we tried what we could she recieved the blood but i think her heart didn't respond." she said checking her click board. She left the room followed by the others . Zero walked over to Noemi who had a oxygen mask on her . her face was filled with color back to her mocha-cream skin . Zero hands went to her cheeks. they were still cold he felt the sting of tears coming down his face. He looked down tears streaming down crying .

Zero couldn't hold it in he fell to his knees against the bed and held Noemi's hand shaking and crying. his mind raced with reason why did she die . he cried for 10 mins till he heard beeping on the monitor aparently a doctor forgot to turn it off. Zero looked up to see it beep and showing a pulse . then he stood up to see Noemi eyes slowly open and look around in a daze. She looked at Zero and in a faint voice said "Zero?"

**eh eh eh ? sorry it took to long to write and upload this been kind of busy and my old laptop's word procesor isn't working so used my sis's laptop btw there will be more to come hope some of you guys stayed in touch . see you in the next ch, **_** WILL ZERO AND NOEMI'S RELATIONSHIP GROW OR FADE. WILL KANAME KNOW BOUT THIS STICK TUNE ! ^ O ^ **_


End file.
